The Worst
by HaveManners
Summary: "If you cannot stay down then you do not have to pretend like there is no way out. I should've never let you in cause you got me face down." Sakura is fed up with her husband so she planned her freedom...and his death. Who is "he"? Is it Naruto or Sasuke or someone else? LOOOL You decide. ONE-SHOT


ONE SHOT. I wanted to share this with you. I love it a lot. I wanted to do something really different. If you want to use it as a multi-chap story PM me. c:

Review and Fav. Thank you for reading.

* * *

The Worst

_"Thought I told you not to trust these hoes ...Say they love you, and you know they don't...Say they will, but shit, you know they won't...Yeah, you hear me, but you don't feel me, though...And you are not the only one…"_

Sakura sat by her kitchen table. An assortment of goods laid scarttered across the counter. Her face was blank, tears streaming down her eyes. Her short hair stuck to her face as the sweat made her skin shiny. Her pink satin robe was left opened, showing her black lingerie.

On the counter, was a knife drenched in blood. Half opened bread laid to waste on the ground. Strawberry Jam and Peanut butter was left opened. The room felt dark, even the atmosphere was suffocating. The dimmed light shined on Sakura's porcelain face. Her mouth moving in slow motions, chewing her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

_"__You are not the only one… You are not the only one… You are not the only one…" _Sakura repeated in her head. Sakura stood up and slowly walked to the counter. She gently took up the bloodied knife. She examined it caculating each drop of blood. Her emerald eyes released fresh tears. _"I should've known..."_

_"I should've fucking known..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"I was not the only one to you…So I was the only lonely one…"_

Sakura threw the knife in the sink. Turning on the pipe quickly, she washed the blood off of the knife. Her stare bore holes into the knife. _"He told me but I didn't listen..." _Her thumb caressed the blade. The knife sliced through her thumb as blood instantly came forth. Sakura winced slightly. _" I knew what he was doing..." _Sakura placed the knife in the rack. _"But I stuck with him...thinking it would be cool...or he would change_."

Sakura turned around and leaned against the sink. Her hands grip her robe tightly. In a swift motion, she knocked the contents off the sink. A loud crashing sound filled the room. The broken dishes decorated the room. Sakura held her left hand, in pain. Her faced look pain. She looked torn down and defeated. She dropped to the ground, her robe billowing around her. She wanted to scream. She wanted call for help. But she couldn't. No one could help her. Sakura lazily turned her gaze to the knife.

"_Fuck you..." _she thought bitterly.

.

.

.

"_And don't take this personal...But you're the worst...You know what you've done to me...And although it hurts I know...I just can't keep runnin' away.."_

_FlashBack_

Sakura sat at the table. He sat across from her eating his favourite food. _"Will you leave again tonight?"_ He didn't come home last night. She waited and waited but he never came. She knew what he was doing. She tried to the look the other way. For his...no for her sake. For her sanity.

Sakura played with her food. She glanced at him once a while. A smile on his face as he indulge in his thoughts. He never smile with her any more. His laugh was now gone. A mystery to her. He's the worst. He knows what he's doing to her but he doesn't care. He loves seeing her pain.

"_Cough Cough!"_

His fork hit his plate. His eyes widened as he looked at her. A small smile graced her lips. "_I don't need you..I don't need you..." _ she thought. He held his throat in pain and anguish. He got up to run but he fell to the ground.

Sakura slowly walked to him knife in her hand. He squirmed in pain as the poison attacked him. It was something she created especially for him. She wasn't top medic for nothing.

He tried to crawl away from her but he couldn't move. The poison destroyed his muscle tissue and shut down his nerves. In a few more minutes he will be completely dead...but she was not having it. Sakura held the knife in her hand as she sat on top of him. She kissed him on his forehead. She didn't love him anymore...she knew that for sure but it still hurt so much. Why would he lead her on like this? Why didn't he end it? She'll never know.

With quick precision she stabbed him in his chest. Blood poured from his chest. She forced it further into him, twisting it. Her face held anger and sadness. Tears leaked from her eyes and mixed with his blood. His eyes went blank, his body went frigid. He took his last breath.

Her hands were now stained with his tainted blood. She wiped sweat from her face with her bloody hand. Blood marked her beautiful face as she blew hair from her face. It was done. He was no more.

Her robe undid showing her body. Her black lingerie. It was the one and only gift from him. Funny..the last thing he gave her she killed him in. "Haha..." Sakura laughed softly. "I hate you.."

Sakura stood up pulling the knife from his body. Using a little of her strength she kicked him turning him over on his chest. His blood slowly seeped into the floor boards. She looked at him, her eyes flashing different emotions.

"_I don't need you... but I didn't mean to..."_

_._

_._

_._

_FlashBack End_

"_You said that we would remain friends but...You know that I do not depend on..Nothing or no one...So why would you show up so uninvited then and just change my mind like that."_

Sakura sat on the couch sipping some wine. She played with a strand of her hair. She watched his body in disgust. She used to think of him highly. If he didn't come into her life she would have been fine. He insisted that they both date each other saying "_**It would be beneficial to them both**_". "Fucking liar!" Sakura spat bitterly. Sakura threw her glass filled with wine to the ground in anger. It's contents soiling the floor.

Sakura got up and stumbled to his body. Her knees and robe getting dirtier from the blood. Her face was now in front of his. "In the way, funny how everything changed and once you got all you wanted nothing was the same." she told him. She knew he couldn't hear her but this still satisfied her.

She got up and went in the bedroom to her closet. She came back out with a large black bag. Using her chakra enhanced strength she placed him the bag. She moved the body aside near the front door. Grabbing her scrubbing brush and soap she went a furiously scrubbed the floor. Her focus remain on the blood as she scrubbed it. It reminded her of him. She never want to remember him again. People who don't know him, will mourn him and hate her. They all loved him. He was one of the village's "_heroes_". But they don't know him. They don't know his vile, deceiving ways. She don't care if they hate her. She got her revenge for all the pain he caused her. She knew one person that won't be having him any more at nights now. His _**side bitch.**_

Sakura poured some fresh water on the floor, washing away the red soap. Then she took a dry cloth and wiped it clean. Sakura stood up and walked to the bathroom.

.

.

.

"_And yea I know what you did...But baby I'm grown and my love is patient and kind, and shit."_

The water washed away any signs of murder from Sakura's body. Her hair her cascaded to her shoulders. Bloody water pooled at her feet, flowing in the drain.

She thought about all the good times with him she had but when it all boils down to it...the bad out weighed the good.

She heard banging on her door. She knew it was the anbu. Someone must've noticed that his chakra disappeared completely. It's funny how the anbu is suppose to protect him but the one time he was alone, they would never expect his own wife to kill him. Sakura chuckled. They're going to be in for a surprise.

Sakura turned off the shower and walked to her bedroom. She slipped on her red high heels and her red gown. She applied make-up to her face and fixed her hair, applying curls to it. She sprayed herself with the perfume he _**used**_ to love. The banging got louder.

Sakura walked slowly to the front door. Her heels making a clicking sound and her hips swaying. In all she looked beautiful. She opened the door to see Kakashi and an anbu squad behind him. She smiled softly at him. His eyes widened at what he saw behind her. He was dead. It was time to celebrate her "_**freedom**_" and his death.

The End.

.

.


End file.
